Consequences
by yue-chan
Summary: Life isn't fair, Hiroto knew that all along. But could he correct his mistake before it was too late?


A/N: Set during the Alien arc. This is my sadistic version about the meteor's effect and also what happened to the Alien's teams when they were defeated, since none of them appeared after losing for Raimon. Keep in mind I used the word 'sadistic' for a reason, okay?

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, hospital drama and mention of physical torture.

* * *

_Consequences_

_We lost._ – it was the only thing going on Midorikawa's head as he fell on his knees before Raimon. He could feel his team's gaze on his back and he knew they were all worried but just like Midorikawa couldn't stop shaking the Gemini team could come to aid their fallen captain.

Because they lost.

And because they all knew what would be expecting them once they returned. At least, they thought they knew. When Desarm and his team showed up it was clear whatever the punishment their minds had come up with was far from reality.

Midorikawa begged. Deep down he knew it was useless but he couldn't help it. If there was a small chance to spare his team he needed to take it. He was the captain, damn it!

But Desarm didn't listen. How could he when the meteor had made him so cruel and heartless, even more than Reize. Perhaps even more than Burn, Gazel and Gran? No, he would never listen. Therefore the Epsilon captain did what was expected him to do: he kicked the losers back home.

_-x-_

The Gemini team was confined to a cell to wait for his punishment. It took a while but Midorikawa was grateful, he needed the extra time to compose himself. He also came up with a plan. It was probably suicidal but looking at his teammates' eyes, seeing how much they supported him even after his fail…No, the greenhead knew he couldn't let any of them suffer.

That's why, when Desarm came to pick them, Midorikawa stood tall, head high in pride like a true captain and demanded to receive all the punishment alone. The team begged him not to but his choice was made and set in stone on his mind. Even Desarm saw that.

Unsure of what to do, the captain of the Epsilon took the problem to their superiors. Soon enough Midorikawa was standing on the three-pillar room, facing Burn, Gazel and worst of all Gran.

"So you're gonna take your whole team's punishment? That's quite a task, Reize." – Gran was the first to speak, his tone soft and cruel as always – "Are you sure you can handle it? We all know how weak you are."

Heart tight, Midorikawa wondered not by the first time if his dear friend was really dead. Hiroto used to be so sweet and caring, especially with him. Before all this mess started they even…

Desarm's blow made the greenhead snap back to reality, as well as tumble forward a bit. Quickly, Midorikawa resumed his defiant stance before answering with an even voice:

"Yes. As long as my team remain safe, I'll take whatever punish you want. For all of them."

"And what should we do them?"

"I say we beat the crap out of him." – Burn was the first to give a suggestion, already thinking where he could hit to bring the worst pain.

"Hn. You're always beating things." – Gazel complained, eyeing the failed captain with cold eyes.

"And what do you want to do? Lock him in the freezer?" – Burn mocked. It was a good thing their pillars weren't too close.

"I don't think it would cover the whole team." – Gran spoke again, watching the greenhead with a smirk. Reize's head may be high and proud now but they both knew the boy was crumbling on the inside.

But those eyes…Reize's black eyes used to shine so bright.

_No, not Reize's. There was another name…_

_Only the strong can help me build my dream._ – his father's words echoed on his mind, obliterating everything else. There was no one else but his dear father, waiting for him with open arms, counting on him.

And Gran needed nothing else.

Shaking his head softly, Gran looked at Desarm. He knew how the Epsilon captain was cruel, far more than Gazel and Burn. While the others were mere kids playing bad, Desarm was something else, a whole new level of pain.

"Desarm, you'll be responsible for his punishment." – Gran announced, ignoring Gazel and Burn's complains and Reize's small gasp – "After all, it was you who brought him back."

Bowing in respect, a small smile could be seen on Desarm's lips.

"And how should I punish him?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

As the Epsilon captain started to walk away with the greenhead and the pillars started to descend something in Gran's chest broke. But it wasn't the image of his precious father so the redhead kept his eyes empty and his head high.

* * *

_I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you, Mi-chan._

* * *

It hurts. To see what they've became, how wrong they were…It just hurts too much. Endou was right all along. It should be fun not…this.

As he left the stadium with his team Gra- no, Hiroto was sure they had hurt a lot of people. There would be a lot of wounds to heal and many would leave a scar, but Hiroto was determined to help to the best of his abilities and face the punishment they deserve.

It also had a good side, though. The redhead had never felt so light, so free. Without the meteor's powers running on his body everything was clearer and brighter. Was the sky always this blue? The grass, this green?

_Green… _– Hiroto stopped, the whisper of a memory twisting and turning on the back of his mind. That color should remember him of something. Something important that he shouldn't have forgotten in the first place.

"Hey, Hiroto! You coming?" – Endo waved at him, his sparkly dark eyes smiling just as much as his lips.

_Dark eyes…not brown but dark. Black? Yes, it feels right._ – Hiroto's steps where mechanical as his mind became lost in thought – _But what about the gree-_

The redhead stopped dead on his tracks, eyes wider than Endou have ever seen, not even after their final match. However before the Raimon captain had the chance to do anything Hiroto was already on the move, running straight to his father and dodging whatever cop that tried to stop him.

"Where are the others?" – holding into the man's shirt Hiroto shock him, not realizing he was screaming, much less the two officers trying to pry him away – "Tell me! I need to find him!"

"L-level thirt-teen." – was all the old man managed to choke. Releasing his father, Hiroto was about to bolt again when the cops grabbed him.

"And where do you think you're going?" – one of them asked, doing his best to hold the teen without hurt him.

"Let go! I need to find him! He needs me!" – Hiroto twisted and turned but after such a tiring match he wasn't doing much progress. He could be the best player of Genesis but it was still a twelve-year-old against two adults.

"Let him go." – a man with a beard and a serious aura, wearing a long coat spoke.

For a moment everything stood still.

"B-but sir…" – one of the cops finally found his voice, even if it was small and unsure. One look of the serious man, though, and the cop was swallowing his words and letting the redhead go.

Hiroto wasted no time. Speeding back to the stadium he quickly went to the elevators. Most stadiums barely have a basement but this one was different. Under the field was the Alien Academy itself, all of it, from training rooms to the labs and even showers, everything was underground.

Including the Alien's students.

_Come on! Come on! _– by each passing second, Hiroto got closer to panic. He couldn't help remember their times on the Sun Garden, when they were all innocent and happy. How much had he hurt his friends, acting so cruel and indifferent? Would they ever forgive him? What about this person, whose name he couldn't recall but was still very precious in his heart?

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Turning around like a trapped beast, Hiroto took a moment to recognize Endo and the others. The one who spoke, however, was Kido.

"The elevators are broken. They must have been damaged during the match."

The answer to that problem was obvious: the stairs.

Hiroto prayed he still have enough strength left.

_-x-_

Nozomi Kinki – a.k.a. Pandora – was restless. Sure they were all restless after feeling the shockwaves coming from the field. It was the final battle, Raimon against Genesis and anyone could win. But Pandora didn't care about the match; in fact she didn't care about anything but get out of this cell and find their captain. Reize had been missing since their lost and no one had ever talked about him again. Not even the other teams knew something, even if all the captains were missing.

"Is it over?" – a player from the Prominence team asked when the silence came back. The others exchanged anxious looks as well, all trying to guess what would happen now.

A moment passed. Than another and another. Hope started to die out like a candle. Did Genesis win? Would they stay locked forever? Then there was noise. Footsteps were coming, fast and chaotic, bringing noise to their static word. The door flung open, revealing the Raimon team, some of the Gemini players and…

Gran.

Pandora's eyes narrowed. She still remembers how close the redhead was for his captain back in the orphanage. They were close friends, best friends if you will. But Gran had betrayed that trust. Pandora had no doubt Gran was the one responsible for Midorikawa's missing.

Gasps were heard from the Raimon players but it didn't matter, they could blame his father for said conditions latter. Running straight for the Gemini's cell, teal eyes immediately searched for a green dot. When his quest was in vain, Hiroto summoned the steadiest voice he could and asked:

"Where is he? "

"Where is who?" – Pandora's eyes narrowed even more, stabbing the redhead without mercy – "Whoever he is he shouldn't be important, since the mighty Gran can't remember his name."

"Shut up! I don't have time for this!"

"You should. It's his name. "

"Enough!" – Beluga, the goalkeeper from the Diamond Dust barked before those two forgot why they were here. He too knew what was that all about – "None of the captains are here. "

"And where are they?" – Hiroto was close to pull his hair in frustration. Couldn't they see how desperate he was?

"I put Desarm on the white room myself." – one of the Prominence players spoke, barely hiding the smirk – "Maybe the others are there as well? "

"Go. We'll take care of this." – Endou assured Hiroto and the redhead wasted no time, dashing out of the room just as fast as he had entered.

_-x-_

The white room was just what the name said. A room with nothing but white. No windows, no beds, nothing. Just four walls staring unblinking at you. It was used as a punishment and a severe one. People would think a prison cell was the worst place to be but no. There wasn't one student in all Alien that wouldn't choose the cells on the thirteen level over the white room on the tenth floor.

Because people could go mad there. All alone with no sound or color, no contact with the outside world save from some henchman bringing you food from time to time…It was torture. Cruel and simple like that.

_But Desarm wouldn't do just that._ – as he run up the stairs, Hiroto couldn't help but wonder. To think that person was there for nearly a month was more than scary but it didn't seem quite enough. That person was punished, wasn't he? He made a mistake…

_No. He took other's mistakes as his. He…_

"As long as my team remains safe, I'll take whatever punishment you want."

" For all of them."

_Reize! That's it! He sacrificed himself for his team! _– heart clenching, Hiroto almost miss his footing – _Such kindness…How could I?_

Entering level ten, Hiroto forced himself to stop and regain his breath. Normally he would know the way with the back of his hand but a lot had happened on the past few hours, minutes and seconds. He was nearly collapsing and his instinct was clouded by fear, to run blind on these conditions would only make him waste time. Level thirteen was all about cells, this one have doors behind the door's doors.

By the time the redhead had regained his strength – or whatever was strong enough to keep him standing – two of his teammates had catch up: Zohan and Houser. It was a good thing though. Hiroto would probably need to kick some doors.

_-x-_

"Where the hell are they?" – Nagumo Haruya, a.k.a. Burn was beyond angry. Pacing around the white room, the Prominence captain just didn't seem to stand still. It wasn't just he was tired of the damn room but time was running out! It they weren't rescued soon…

Golden eyes fell over a corner, where Suzuno was sitting, back against the wall. Immediately his fire wavered like a candle threatening to go out. Not only due the Diamond Dust captain be his rival and secret crush but for the greenhead laying on Suzuno's arms like a ragdoll.

And to say that was the once feared captain of the Gemini Storm.

"How is he?" – coming closer, Haruya's voice was soft but Gazel wasn't about to tease him for that. If anything the white haired boy was thankful for the concern.

If only things were better.

"He's still unconscious." – shifting Midorikawa's body hoping to keep him comfortable, Suzuno studied their fallen companion. The tanned face was pale and covered in sweat, dark circles surrounding closed eyes. The body that was trembling hard some time ago was now too weak; so much Suzuno could barely feel it shivering. And there was the warmth. The greenhead was burning up, his fever so high it was almost painful for Suzuno to stay this close. It was needed, thought. With them all locked on that empty room, his power over ice was the only thing keeping the fever from hitting a deadly point.

Haruya nodded, coming closer and sitting beside the boys. Holding a cold hand, yellow eyes stared straight into blue ones.

"How are you?"

"I… "– the ice cracked, leaving Suzuno to be the helpless, terrified teen he really was – "I can't keep this much longer. I'm sorry! He's just too hot! I….I can't…"

"Shh. It's okay." – sneaking an arm around his rival's shoulders, Haruya offered his neck to hide the tears.

A dangerous silence fell, cut only by Suzuno's weak sobs. Truth was they were all scared. They were so young…Even Desarm – that had remained on a corner, too scared by his own actions to came closer – was too young to see a person, a dear comrade…die. Yet there was nothing they could do that hadn't already been done. No trick, no nothing.

In other words: they needed a miracle.

"Reize! Are you there?"

All the three captains exchanged surprised looks. Even Desarm couldn't keep himself apart from the sudden interaction. On their minds there was only one thought: was that Gran's voice?

"Burn! Gazel! Anyone!"

Being the older and stronger, and feeling he hadn't help at all for whatever time they had been hold in captivity, Desarm started to bang his fists against the door, hoping at least some of the noise would escape to the outside world.

"We're here!" – Desarm screamed at the top of his lungs – "Follow the noise!"

A moment passed, the tension so heavy it could be cut with a knife. Then…

"Desarm, get away from the door!"

The second the brunette did it was the second the door was send flying, clashing on the other side of the room with a loud, metallic sound. On the entrance were Zohan and Houser, the two responsible for kicking the door, and Gran who seemed ready to collapse.

"What took you so long?" – Haruya was the first to recover, jumping to his feet and ready to help Suzuno. His fire was back and burning full force – "He needs a doctor! Now!"

But the captain of Genesis didn't move. He couldn't. Teal eyes wide in disbelieve and horror, all Hiroto could see was the greenhead lying limp on Suzuno's arms. Coming closer like a scared child, he took in every detail: the pale face, the circles around his eyes, the short but slow breathing…

And then Hiroto remembered. How they used to play together, be it soccer or anything else. How they took care of each other, he with his protective nature, the other with his gentleness. And that day…that precious day…

Reaching with a trembling Hiroto gently pushed some green bangs away, caressing the face he didn't miss but wish he had. Tears were rolling down his usually stoic face but his mind was too far gone, lost in self-loathe. How could he forget? Replace what they had for some stupid plan?

"I'm so sorry…Midorikawa"… – because that was the name, wasn't it? The real name.

The name of his most important person.

"Shut up! He needs a doctor, not apologies!" – Haruya snapped, ordering one of the big guys to take the unconscious greenhead and being promptly obeyed. Once Midorikawa was taken Suzuno got up, his frozen eyes hitting Hiroto's teal ones without mercy. The Diamond Dust captain didn't said anything, thought. It wasn't needed. They both had tear marks on their faces for everybody to see.

Then Suzuno walked away and Hiroto felt even worse.

_They will never forgive me. Not after everything I did. I'm so sorry, Midorikawa. _

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Or at least it would have, if he still had the strength to do so. No, after so many fights – against others and his own emotions – all Hiroto could do was weakly raise his head. It took him two long seconds to recognize Desarm.

"Come. He'll need our support. "

"I don't deserve to support him. "

"Neither do I." – Desarm closed his eyes. It pained him to say those words but he had no other choice – "But if he dies will you go on knowing you never got to say good bye?"

With those words heavy on their heart both captains left the white room.

_-x-_

Hospitals are supposed to be quiet, calm and organized places where people are supposed to get healed from all wounds and diseases. However, as the Gemini and the Raimon teams, the Alien captains and Hitomiko waited, they all realized how far everything was from the nice, everyday reality.

Oh, it was quiet all right, but so where people to happen to walk over thin ice. No matter the age difference, they all knew one wrong word and whatever grip they still had on reality would disappear, sending them spiraling down to an inevitable crash. Some were already crashing, silently crying in a corner, surrounded by friends desperate to stop the tears before they fall victim of the domino effect. There wasn't calmness or organization, just a no number of doctors and nurses coming and going, practically running up and down the corridors, all with cold worried, almost helpless faces. None of them had spared the teens a word of even a glance. Even Hiromiko had no idea of what was going on.

And then she came, the doctor responsible for their dear friend. She told them what happened, saving the heart-wrecking details for when Hitomiko was alone. Apparently Midorikawa had a deep wound and it got infected, badly infected. His body tried to fight it but eventually the infection reached his blood and spread. The boy was stable now and pretty much out of danger but it would be a while until he was allowed to go home.

"It's okay." – Endo had come closer, trying to cheer his former enemy. He may not know a thing about the redhead's past but he knew a lot about friendship – "It's not your fault."

"It is." – rising from his seat with shaky legs Hiroto's got away with uneven steps. He wasn't sure where he was going, only he needed to find his friend.

But when Desarm took pity on him and guided them to the right door, Hiroto found out he couldn't enter. Not even when Suzuno and Haruya walked pass him, stopping at Midorikawa's bedside. Teal eyes watched in awe as Suzuno took one tanned hand on his, Haruya quickly adding his own on the hold. Apparently their time in captivity had made their friendship a lot stronger.

"You should enter." – Desarm pressured with a whisper.

"I can't. It was my fault. "

"Half of it was mine. "

"I ordered his punishment!" – Hiroto hissed, angry by reasons he didn't quite understand.

"You didn't held the whip." – was the calm, almost passive response. The brunette entered the room, stopping near the other captains. He didn't touch their fallen friend, thought, as they all know he wouldn't.

Some wounds take time.

Taking a deep breath, Hiroto came in. Only then he noticed one side of the bed was left empty and, on the inside, he smiled. His friends were trying to help him. Careful to avoid the wires coming from God knows what types of machines, the redhead came finally got closer, enough to take his first real look on the other's condition.

Midorikawa was still pale but not so much as before, even if just by a slightly margin. His skin was dry, not sweaty, and his breathing was stronger and deep. The only thing that made them all a little on the edge was the oxygen mask attached to Midorikawa's nose and mouth.

Hiroto touched the tanned face softly, afraid it would break if he was too harsh. The greenhead didn't do as much as stir.

"He doesn't blame you." – to everybody's surprise it was Haruya who spoke, voice soft and calm. He even had a small smirk on his lips as he looked at Hiroto in the eye.

But the Genesis captain wasn't sure.

"He's right, you know." – Suzuno pressed, his tone equally soft – "He called for you on his sleep, especially with the fever. He never said Gran, thought, not even once."

_Because he didn't miss Gran._ – looking back at Midorikawa, Hiroto could feel new tears on his eyes – _You missed me, didn't you? The real me. _

Suzuno, Haruya and Desarm exchanged a look. They could see where it all was going. Exiting the room silently, they left the redhead all by himself and closed the door behind them, Hiroto barely noticing their department.

No, all he could see was that tired, beautiful face. Remember that especial day that now seemed so far away…

* * *

"You made me a cake?" – Hiroto asked in awe. Nobody had ever done that to him.

"I did but… "– sad green eyes looked at the remains of a strawberry and cream cake on the floor. Somewhere on the background both boys could still hear Hitomiko scolding Suzuno and Haruya.

"It's okay. It's the intention that counts." – the redhead tried to save the situation but one look into those back eyes told him it wasn't working.

"But it's your birthday!" – Midorikawa looked angry and he was. With himself and his stupid clumsiness. He should know better! – "And now I don't have a present."

"I told you it's okay."

"It's not! You're my best friend!"

Hiroto's breathing twitched. Best friends…Yeah, they had been the best friends for as far as he could remember but now...

"Midori." – Hiroto called softly and Midorikawa couldn't help smile a little. Only the redhead called him that and only when they were alone. It made the little nickname all the more especial – "Do you really want to give me a birthday present?"

"Course I want! Didn't I just say that?"

"Well then, close your eyes. "

One would think it was an odd request but not Midorikawa. The green haired boy trusted Hiroto with his life so he promptly did so.

Only to have warm, unsure lips pressing softly against his own.

Dark eyes opened, staring straight into teal ones. It was kinda funny, seeing Hiroto all worked up for some simple thing. Having an idea, Midorikawa hided a smiled with a distasteful face.

The red head's heart stopped.

_Oh God, I mess everything up, didn't I? Quick, make an excuse! _– but he didn't know what to say. Midorikawa was still staring at him with an unreadable face, eyes slightly narrowed.

"You should know. .." – the green boy began with a serious voice, laughing on the inside as he saw the other squirm. Hiroto closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"…you deserve better than that."

And before Hiroto could even begin to comprehend Midorikawa had pulled him for a real kiss.

* * *

"Hiroto. "

The red head groaned. Who was there?

"Hiroto, wake up. "

_Hun?_ – teal eyes opened and almost shut again. He fell utterly exhausted, like not even the worst training was able to make him. Blinking slowly, his vision finally cleared enough for him to see the hospital room and more importantly, Hiromiko standing by his side.

"We need to go. Visiting hour is over."

And the spell was broken. Hiroto jump to his feet – he had slept on the ground, head on the bed, hand holding Midorikawa's – was the time over already? He slept when he could be taking care of his dear Midori? What kind of idiot was he?

"I can't go. Midorikawa…"

"The doctor said he'll probably wake up tomorrow." – the woman's eyes were soft. She knew how close those two were and was happy to see a chance for them to come together again – "Besides, you need to rest and eat. Go home with me and we'll come back in the morning."

"But…"

"There's nothing you can do, Hiroto."

Looking at the green haired boy, all Hiroto saw was a pale, unmoving body. It hurts deep, but was true. There was nothing anyone could do now. Still his hand lingered on Midorikawa's, even after he convinced himself to let go.

When his hand was almost slipping thought the other held it tight.

Hiroto gasped, immediately turning his eyes for the tanned face. Was Midori awakening?

And sure enough the green head started to stir, eyelids trembling. The next moment dark, glazy eyes were staring at the redhead.

"G-Gran?" – it was so weak the name would be missed in the oxygen mask if Hiroto wasn't so close.

"No. Hiroto." – the redhead corrected softly, tears rolling down his eyes – "I'm back. "

Midorikawa smiled weakly but bright and went back to sleep.

Hiroto left the hospital with his sister, heart a little lighter. He hadn't forgiven himself, in fact there would be a long time before he even considered it as a possibility but he wasn't going to leave Midorikawa when the boy needed him most. Better yet, the green boy actually wanted him close. There was still hope!

All he had to do was make sure to never repeat his mistakes.


End file.
